Journey through Kanto
by non-anonymous pokefan
Summary: My journey through Kanto. Chapter 13 is in. We get a job! Check out this awesome story!
1. Chapter 1

Journey through Kanto!

Okay so this is my story of a journey in Kanto, simple enough… Except I have to stop a crime organization, beat my rival, beat eight Gym Leaders, and beat the Elite Four… Here we go… I woke up and looked around my room, just as normal, PC, desk, shelf, stairs… I went downstairs and mom was watching Stand by Me and she said "All boys must leave home someday, it said so on TV." I wouldn't take advice from a Stephen King movie but ok… I went to Professor Oak's lab… But Blue was there boasting about how good he is, it's funny how Professor Oak forgot him grandson's name… But it was weird when he asked if I was a boy or girl… anyways I left the lab calling Blue an egotistical jerk, when I got near the grass and a Pikachu came up to me! Professor Oak came literally out of nowhere, caught it, and said "It's too dangerous! Wild Pokemon live in tall grass! Come with me!" So I followed him to his lab and Blue was still showing off. Professor Oak said "Chase, you get to choose the first Pokemon." Blue was whining like a little baby because he didn't get to choose first. "No fair gramps! I want to choose first!" "Oak ignored him and motioned me to get it. I saw only one Pokeball so I went to get it but nope, Blue pushed me and grabbed it! Blue said "Now you have no Pokemon! HAHA! Now I'll be the Champ! See you next year loser!" But Oak gave me a Pokeball from his pocket, and told me to be careful because it's not tame yet. As I was about to leave Blue screamed "Let's see whose Pokemon is better with a battle!" Oak told him off but Blue didn't listen, I sent out my new gotten Pokemon and it was Pikachu! "Pikachu!" Blue sent out an Eevee. I told Pikachu one command "Thunderbolt!" and Eevee was hit. "Tail Whip!" Blue told his Eevee. I thought the move was useless until it made Pikachu faint from the next Quick Attack… Oak decided to pay for me and I went to Route 1… My journey was about to begin… "Pikachu!"

End of Chapter 1-


	2. Viridian City is Boring

Journey through Kanto! -PART 2-

We left off where me and Pikachu got to Route 1, where the journey begins…

"PikaPi?" "I wonder what you're saying…" "Pika!" Pikachu pointed at Viridian City the first town. "Good work buddy!" I stepped in a bit of grass and a Rattatta popped out, I didn't have any Pokeballs but I might as well train so I got Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on it making Pikachu halfway up the EXP bar. We get to Viridian City, an old man chased us off saying something about coffee and property… I needed Pokeballs to get a Mankey to beat Brock, I went to the PokeMart to get some. "You know Oak? I need to deliver this package! Bye!" So back to Pallet Town to deliver it and Oak gave me and Blue a Pokedex each and 5 Pokeballs each. I got back to Viridian City with a now level 6 Pikachu and a Pidgey. I went to the PokeMart and bought more Pokeballs. I went to the old man and he was calm since he had his coffee, even though it makes no sense… I went and caught a Mankey, it took 3 tries and got my Pikachu on low health so I went to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon, the nurse thanked us and we went to Viridian Forest where it gets weird… "Mankey Mankey!"

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Pikachu got a Girlfriend!

Journey through Kanto! –PART 3-

We left off where me and Pikachu are going to Viridian Forest…

"Pikachu use- where's Pikachu?" I went to look for him but couldn't find him, but he popped out of the bushes with another Pikachu with a dent in its tail. "PikaPi!" they said together, I still can't understand them though… Then the one with the dent walked off and came back with an egg, I looked at Pikachu then at the other one, then at the egg. "Should I ask?" I asked them. "PikaPi" the female Pikachu said pointing at the egg then at herself then to Pikachu. I was stunned at that! Pikachu now has a potential baby? "I guess I better give you a nickname if you're going to travel with us. Not Electra to unoriginal… ummm how about Zapsy?" Zapsy nodded her head so quick it was a blur. "Should I hold the egg?" That made Zapsy a little mad. But she wanted to hold the egg protectively, so I let her. A few easy bug trainers left and I now have a Caterpie, a poisoned Rattatta, a fainted Mankey, and an egg. So when I got to Pewter City I used the Pokemon Center and was about to face Brock, I just needed to train… 'What will hatch from this? It doesn't seem close to hatching…'

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Gym Battle I

Journey through Kanto –PART 4-

When we left off me, Pikachu, and Zapsy were going to train especially with Mankey…

"Mankey use Low Kick!" with a sweep kick Mankey got poisoned but defeated a Nidoran Female. The egg is still the same egg, not even a sound. Mankey leveled up a bit to learn Karate Chop. Now it was Pikachu's turn to train. Pikachu was now level 8, 2 more levels till Thunder Wave. So I used ThunderShock on some Nidorans till he was level 10. "We're ready now!" I cheered. "The egg twitched a bit but it wasn't noticeable. We went to Brock's Gym after healing our team. I'm not an idiot and decided to go around the trainer in my path. When we got to Brock he said he liked Rock Type Pokemon and we fought. He sent out Geodude, I sent out Mankey, I used Karate Chop and got his health down 1/4. He came back with a Tackle, I still used Karate Chop and it was a Critical Hit! Geodude fainted, now for the real challenge… The Onix! Onix kept using Bind and I kept using Low Kick, Onix is down to ½ health but Mankey fainted so I sent out the Metapod that evolved from Caterpie. "Metapod use Tackle!" I told him, "Metapod!" Metapod used Tackle and it barley worked but Onix used Slam and Metapod fainted. I sent out the level 9 Pidgey. "Use Gust!" I told her. Pidgey used Gust and did 1/5 damage on Onix, Onix used bind and Pidgey is on low health. "Use Gust again!" I said. Another 1/5 taken out of Onix. Pidgey fainted so I had Pikachu walk over and he looked at Zapsy and she nodded, he nodded back. "Use-" but I was interrupted by Pikachu using Tail Whip and Growl at the same time! "I didn't know that was allowed…" I murmured. Brock heard me somehow and said "He must have used a Link Box!" "What's a Link Box?" I asked. "It's an item that allows you to use 2 moves at once!" He replied. "Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled getting our attention. Onix used slam and got Pikachu on low health. But Static caused Onix to be paralyzed! "Pikachu use- wait you don't know any effective moves…" I mumbled. "Pika!" Zapsy yelled giving the egg to Pikachu and used Quick attack and knocked out Onix getting us the Boulder Badge and the TM Tomb Stone. Off to ! "Clefairy?"

End of Chapter 4


	5. The Clefairy And Team Rocket Part 1 of 2

Journey through Kanto -PART 5-

When we left off me, Pikachu, and Zapsy were headed to …

"Route 3 huh? That didn't take too long…" I heard a scientist call my name. "I have been asked to deliver this to you from Professor Oak!" he told me. I opened it up and found shoes. "Shoes?" I asked. "Try them on." He said. They fit perfectly. I noticed a note. 'With these running shoes you can run by holding B. - mom' "What is B?" I asked. "It allows you to run. I prefer to press it not hold it, running in your old shoes would break them, these are resistant to wearing out and water." He explained. "Sounds like a good deal to me!" I said. I walked and started to wonder why if it was from Oak then how did mom write the on the card? Well it is a small town… Once I saw all the trainers I groaned. A kid came up saying "I like shorts! Shorts are comfy and fun!" I knew this kid was an idiot. "Go Ekans!" He sent out Ekans and I sent out Pikachu. "Thunderwave!" I said and Pikachu paralyzed Ekans. Ekans couldn't move his turn he just shook a little. "Use Thundershock Pikachu!" I said. But it missed. "Ekans use Bite!" Ekans bit into Pikachu. "Use Thundershock again!" and Pikachu won that one. Pikachu leveled up to level 11! And we were on our way. I saw a Pokemon Center and healed my Pokemon and went inside the cave after buying a certain Pokemon from someone. A bunch of Zubats swooped down after us good training practice but annoying! Pikachu got to level 12 and is fed up with this cave. I went into a hole and found an item, a Star piece, a man in black came up telling me to stay out of the way. I went back up and found a Rare Candy, I used it on my newly gotten Magikarp. It's now level 11. I spotted a dancing pink Pokemon chanting its name in a melodious tune. "Clefairy, Clefairy, Clef! Clef! Clefairy!" it chanted. "A Clefairy! A rare Pokemon! How lucky!" I said. It heard me and ran deeper into the depths. "Aw come on!" I yelled causing a lot of Zubats to swoop down at us. Pikachu ThunderShocked all but one making him level 13 learning Quick Attack forgetting Growl. The one he missed was green but it ran away scared. "Why was it green?" I wondered. I got deeper and heard Clefairy again but this time chanting "Clef! Clef! Clef! Clefairy! Clef! Clef! Clef! Clefairy!" I knew in my gut it was the same one. I got closer and it ran off again. –TO BE CONTINUED!- "Clefairy!"

End of Chapter 5


	6. The Clefairy And Team Rocket Part 2 of 2

Journey through Kanto –PART 6-

We left off when Clefairy ran off…

"Why is it running away?" I asked. The cave rumbled a bit making us fall. "PIKA?" Pikachu yelled. We ran and bumped into another man in black. "Hey kid! Stop meddling around!" He yelled. "Go Zubat!" He said sending out Zubat. I sent out Metapod and used Harden, an inappropriately named move. Metapod became harder to penetrate, that sounds kind of dirty… Zubat used Supersonic, a move that is so annoying and only move Zubat trainers use. I used Tackle and Zubat was on low health because it was too low leveled. Zubat used Leech Seed and barely hurt Metapod. Metapod Tackled again and is now level 10. But the guy sent out Ekans and I sent out Pidgey who is level 11. Pidgey used Gust and got Ekans on half health. Ekans used Poison Sting and poisoned Pidgey in the process. Pidgey is on half health too! Pidgey used Gust once more and Ekans fainted. I won! I battled some more people in black uniforms till I heard a scream. "CLEFAIRY!" I heard it come from deeper in the cave. I saw a scientist with 2 fossils in the way I was going to walk around but he said the fossils were his and fought me. I sent out Pikachu who is now level 14. He sent out Grimer. Pikachu Quick Attacked it and 1/3 of its health was down. Grimer used Pound. ¼ of Pikachu's health went down. Pikachu used Thundershock and got Grimer on low health. Grimer used Pound again and Pikachu went down to ½ health. Pikachu caused Grimer to faint and this went on till I won. I was given a fossil as a prize and I chose the Dome Fossil. Pikachu was on low health so I used some Potions and an Antidote. I saw Clefairy being taken by 2 people and a Meowth. It was screaming its head off. The people noticed me and sang a song. "Prepare for trouble!" "And make it double!" "To detect the world of devastation!" "To unite all evils in our nation!" "To denounce the world of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "We're Team Rocket and we're going to take your Pokemon!" I used Thundershock on Meowth, Koffing, and Ekans leveling Pikachu up to level 15. "You beat us now but we'll come back!" And they ran off leaving behind the Clefairy. "Clefairy?" Pikachu walked up to Clefairy and explained what happened. Clefairy thanked us and I nodded. When I started to go to the exit Clefairy tugged on my pants. "You want to come with us?" I asked and Clefairy nodded and I caught it. On to Cerulean City! 'It appears to move occasionally'

End of Chapter 6


	7. Cerulean City Rivalry

Journey through Kanto –PART 7-

When we left off me, Pikachu, and Zapsy were headed to Cerulean City…

"Wow that's a steep hill" I said in amazement. We make it down the slope and into the grass. An Ekans popped out and attacked so we shocked it. We made it to Cerulean City. I went to look around but the bridge hurt my eyes from the reflection of the sun.

Just then Blue popped out saying his Pokemon are better than mine so I sent out Pikachu. "HA! That worthless thing? I can take it out! Go Pidgeotto!" I know Pidgeotto wouldn't make it against Pikachu. So I got Pikachu to Thundershock it. Now it's on ½ health. "Pidgeotto use Wing attack!" Pidgeotto slapped Pikachu with its wings… an actual slap, not soft, but full on slap to the face. Pikachu lost 1/3 health, so he used Thundershock again and knocked out Pidgeotto. Pikachu leveled up to level 16. But Blue still wouldn't give up so he sent out Raticate. Pikachu used Thundershock again and got Raticate on 2/3 health. Raticate used Hyperfang and got Pikachu on low health. "Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Pikachu sped out and slammed into Raticate. Raticate used Quick Attack and barely grazed Pikachu's fur. Pikachu used Thundershock again taking Raticate out. "Go Eevee!" Blue yelled. Ad he sent out Eevee. Pikachu was about to attack when Eevee used Sand Attack and lowered Pikachu's accuracy making him miss. Pikachu used Quick Attack and missed again. Eevee knock Pikachu out with Quick Attack. I sent out Butterfree and used Confusion. Eevee got confused, which is ironically rare side effect for a move called Confusion. Eevee hurt itself and is now on ¾ health. Butterfree used Confusion again and got a critical hit. Eevee is now on 2.5/4 health. Eevee snapped out of confusion and used Quick Attack making Butterfree faint. To trick Blue I sent out Rattatta. "Wow a low level Rattatta? I bet this is you last Pokemon too! This is going to be easy…" He mumbled. Rattatta used Quick Attack sustaining no damage on Eevee. Eevee used Quick Attack knocking out Rattatta. "You lose Chase I win!" Blue Yelled. "No I still have 2 more Pokemon…" "They're probably lame…" I sent out Clefairy. Clefairy used Sing, putting Eevee to sleep. Eevee still slept on his turn. Clefairy! Use Metronome! Clefairy wiggled her finger back and forth like a metronome until she randomly blew up and fainted with Eevee. "What was that?" Me and Blue Yelled at the same time. The Pokedex said it was Explosion, a powerful move but makes your Pokemon faint, most common move when using Metronome.

"I guess you win, but I'm still better! Smell you later!" And with that he walked off. A few seconds later he came back saying Bill lives in a cottage nearby and about a house with a lady who has a Bulbasaur up for adoption. I decided to pay her a visit. I saw a Bulbasaur in stiches. I decided to adopt him. He seemed to trust me a little but not completely. I decided to name him Stitch because he has a lot of stitches on him. Now we're headed to Nugget Bridge.

End of Chapter 7

PS stop commenting on my paragraphing and wording. It's really annoying.


	8. Nugget Bridge, Charmander, and Oddish

Journey through Kanto –PART 8-

When we left off me, Pikachu, and Zapsy were headed to Nugget Bridge…

"The light is hurting my eyes…" I complained. "Bulbasaur." Stitch replied nodding. As we got a bit further I saw 5 trainers in a row. "Aw come on! Really?" I complained even more. I went in front of the first trainer but he just stood there motionless not even noticing me. I waved my hand in front of him. I even slapped him and nothing. I heard a swish noise and turned around to see nothing I looked back at the trainer to see a pink floating Pokemon in front of him. I screamed not expecting a Pokemon right in front of my face. Then it giggled and flew away. "Weird…" I mumbled. Then the trainer noticed me and I have to battle him. "Pikachu just Thundershock the pokemon he sends out blah blah blah…" I said knowing Pikachu would get it right and I won.

A While later…

"Okay so I beat all them, went to the Pokemon Center, and now I'm done right?" I complained further more. "I hate Nugget Bridge…" I mumbled. "CONGRADULATIONS! You have beaten all 5 trainers of Nugget Bridge! You get a prize!" A man beside me shouted. "What do I win?" "A nugget and you get to join Team Rocket!" "I'll take the nugget please." "Join Team Rocket." "I want a nugget." "Join Team Rocket please!" "GIVE ME A NUGGET!" I screamed at him. "Fine then I'll just battle you…" He mumbled. "Go Zu" "Pikachu use Thundershock." I told Pikachu. The man gave me the nugget and said I would make a great leader at the Rocket organization.

I saw some guy on a ledge and went up to talk to him. "Dude! I can't take care of this guy… He's too much responsibility! You take him!" and with that he handed me a Charmander with no Pokeball or anything. So I put him in a Pokeball and sent Rattatta to the PC. "Charmander?" He asked tilting his head. "Yes?" I guessed. And that made Charmander flip out. He got scared. "I mean no." I said calmly. Charmander still shook and shivered but he was calmer than before. The egg started making sounds.

I walked over to the right and saw some grass twitching. It sounded like it was crying too. I walked over and it was an Oddish. "Oddish?" it wondered. Then it then looked at Stitch, asked him a question in Pokemon language so I couldn't understand what they were saying, Stitch nodded to all the questions. The Oddish then sprang up and tried to hug Stitch but it remembered that is had no arms. Stitches tried to explain what was going on but all I could understand was 'Bulbasaur', 'Saur' and 'Bulba'. I looked over and saw Pikachu trying to bite Nugget Bridge. "Not that kind of nugget Pikachu…" I explained. Pikachu sighed and followed us to the maze of Route 25.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Transformation, Birth, and The Truth

Journey through Kanto –PART 9-

When we last left off we were headed to route 25…

"Bulbasaur!" "Oddish!" "Bulba! Bul!" I still can't tell what they're saying. But it would probably be interesting. "Look! Bill's cottage!" I don't know what exactly is different between a cottage and a house but oh well. All I saw was a… Kabuto? "Please help me change back to normal." It said. "Whoa! You talk!" I yelled. "I changed into a Pokemon through the transfer machine. "Cool! Can I try?" "Sure, but you have to fix me first. Go to the Starting Transfer Deployment!" "Fine… doesn't that name it STD?" "Never thought about that but yes I might change it…" I walked over to the computer. "Is this it?" "That's the one!"

I pressed the button and heard a booping 8 bit noise. A sharply dressed kid came out the other end. "Thanks! And in you go. It automatically chooses your Pokemon transformation. I might call it the Amplifying Instant Deployment Starter!" He said. "AIDS?" I asked. "Not again!"

I walked into the machine and got scrunched up ad was sent through a tube. I was uncurled and came out the other side… as a Pikachu… "A Pikachu?" I asked. "Yep. Its DNA was closest to yours so it chose that… Oh no…" He gasped. "WHAT?" I screamed. "I broke it. It'll take a week to fix." "Aw come on! At least I'll get to know my team…"

I walked up to Pikachu and he sniffed me all over. And I mean ALL OVER. "Who are you? You smell familiar… Like my trainer…" "You can talk!" I yelled. "Of course I can… you're weird… yet I feel like I know you…" "It's me, Chase!" "Chase? Really? How?" "I let Bill transform me into a Pokemon." Stitch and the wild Oddish walked by talking when they noticed me. "Who are you?" Stitch and the Oddish asked. I told them my name. "Really? Well then you're not going to believe this. Julie and I are going to get married!" He exclaimed. "Who's Julie?" I asked. "Her." He explained simply while pointing at the Oddish. I walked up to the apparently named Julie and asked how I shake her hand. She blushed so I just shook a leaf on the top of her head and surprisingly shook back. "Nice to meet you…" She blushed even more while saying those words. "Why are you blushing?" I asked. "I'm nervous…" She explained. Zapsy walked by asking who I was when the egg started hatching.

One crack, then two, then three and it exploded with light. "I'm out! I knew it wouwd wowk!" I heard that voice for a while before seeing a Pichu. He stared at me and I stared at him. It was 10 seconds later when he called me daddy. "Nope." I simply said. "What? You wouwd abandon me?" He sad with little baby begging eyes. "No I mean I'm not the father." "Then who is?" "Look next to me." "Daddy!" He ran over to Stitch. "No I am an acquaintance of your biological father." He said although most of that was gibberish to my ears but I was surprised when the Pichu understood EVERY WORD! "Then, who is?" He looked over to Pikachu and his eyes widened. He ran over and grabbed a lollipop off the ground next to Pikachu and started eating it quickly. "Daddy?" He asked Pikachu. "Correct ding ding ding!" Pikachu stated. "YAY!" The Pichu screamed hurting me, Pikachu's, and Zapsy's ears. "Owwwww!" I moaned. "Sowwy, I got excited…" He apologized.

"So what do we do for a week?" I asked. "We can tell about our pasts." Pikachu said. "Let's start with Rick first." Julie said. "Who's Rick?" I asked. She pointed to Stitch. "Oh." "Well I used to be human as was Julie." Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard. "We were looking online when we came to an AD saying we could discover Pokemon wildlife. They were right but not what we were expecting. They threw us in rooms they put me in a room saying Grass but there used to be Poison but it was scratched off. Julie was thrown in a different room labeled Grass and Poison. I was changed into a Bulbasaur. I escaped but worried about Julie, I was taken in by a nice old lady, then you came in Chase…" He ended the story with that and I asked anyone else if they had any stories to tell. Only the Pichu responded. "Ok." I told him. "I was stuck in an egg for a whiwe." He simply stated. "I'm going to name him Ben." Pikachu said out of nowhere. "Why Ben?" I asked. "It fits for a Pichu." He said blankly. "I guess it does" I agreed. We waited in an awkward silence. "This is boring." Julie said.

End of Chapter 9


	10. A Week as a Pokemon: The Colony: Day 1

Journey through Kanto –PART 10-

We left off with everyone a Pokemon…

"Of course it's boring. There's nothing to do." I said. "I spy a howe." Ben stated. "I guess we can crawl through it." I replied. As we crawled through Charmander waited till he was in back before crawling.

"It's dark in here." I said. "Well duh it's a hole." Zapsy said. "Hey wook! A wight!" Ben pointed to a dim light at the end. We crawled over to it and saw an underground colony.

It was a Pokemon colony. Zapsy seemed more romantic around Pikachu here, As with Julie and Rick. "What's going on?" I asked. "It's a Pokemon breeding ground." Zapsy explained. My eyes widened. I'll take the Pokemon without mates outside. I said. I walked outside ignoring the giggling in the colony.

We saw another hole. We went in that one and it was a dump. Literally was a dump. We crawled back up and saw ANOTHER HOLE! We went into that one where we saw a Bellsprout.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Colony main nest! Please enjoy your stay." Bellsprout said. "And what do we do here?" I asked not wanting it to be like the other two. "Here we sleep, eat, adopt, train, hunt, organize, socialize, and have meetings." "Did you say adopt?" I asked. "Yes I did." Bellsprout replied. "I don't know how to respond to that." "Neither do I sir, neither do I." He said.

"I'm hungwy!" Ben complained. "Follow me to the dining hall." Bellsprout started walking so we followed him to the hall along the way a wave of voices gets louder the closer we get. We came across a huge room full of rock tables and meat and berries everywhere. "Yum!" Ben yelled running off full speed towards the meat. "Is there any showers or something around here?" I asked Bellsprout. "Follow me sir." The Bellsprout said. Is it just me or is this Bellsprout like a bellhop? "These showers are made of rock? How do I turn it on?" I asked. "Like this sir." He shot a leaf at the rock tube and water sprayed at me. "Thanks for the unexpected blast of water." I said sarcastically. "If you need anything else just say Bellsprout Service." He said. "How do you know where I am and how would you hear me?" I asked. "We hide in the walls for the nutrients. We dig from out the wall if you need assistance I'll be up front." He explained. I finished showering and went to get Ben. An Abra teleported to me. "THERE'S A PICHU EATING A TON OF FOOD IN A CONTEST AND HE'S WINNING!" The Abra exclaimed. I went to see what was going on when I saw Ben receive a trophy made of rock and mud titled: Ben, the Iron Stomach Tyke. "What just happened?" I asked. A Caterpie waddled up to me. "HE JUST ATE OVER TEN POUNDS OF FOOD IN A CONTEST! HE'S A LEGEND!" The Caterpie yelled. I brought Ben to an XL family size room and went to bed to wake up to this.

Pikachu busted in wobbling around the room, unbalanced. "GUESS WHO JUST GOT LAID TONIGHT? THESE GUYS!" Pikachu boasted pointing at himself and at Rick. "Be quiet, Ben is sleeping." I told Pikachu. "Sorry I just saw a bottle on the ground and drank out of it. I called it happy juice!" Pikachu explained. "What?" I asked. "He got drunk." Rick said. "I feel like I can dance! I feel like I can sing a thousand verses!" Pikachu sang slurry and puked all over the ground. "Let's go again!" Julie said. "Okay!" Rick replied as they left the colony into another hole. Pikachu passed out in his puddle of vomit. Zapsy just left the room. Our boredom was solved. I got rid of a stink, Ben won a contest, Pikachu passed out drunk in a puddle of puke, Rick is 'having a good time' with Julie, and Charmander is having some alone time mumbling and rocking back and forth in the corner. Yep, there's nothing wrong with that.

End of Chapter 10


	11. A week as a Pokemon: Bellsprout8: Day 2

Journey through Kanto –PART 11-

We left off where we found a colony…

I woke up and looked around. Ben was still sleeping. Pikachu was still passed out in the puke puddle with bubbles popping up. I moved Pikachu out of it and he woke up. "What happened last night?" He asked me. "You drank too much happy juice or as it's actually called alcohol." I explained. "My eyes burn from the light and my head hurts." Pikachu complained. "Part of the Side effects of too much alcohol, it's called a hangover." "But it tasted so good and made me happy! Why did it do this?" He asked. "It messes with you, you feel good but it just made you numb while hurting you. Don't get addicted to it, it'll get worse if you do." I told him. "Where's Zapsy?" Pikachu asked me. "I don't know. But you need to take a shower, you're covered in your own puke, it smells disgusting." "Where are Rick and Julie?" He asked me. "Probably in the other hole." I explained. "Daddy I won an awawd!" Ben said apparently awake and active. "What was it?" Pikachu asked. "An Iwon Stomach Tyke awawd!" Ben shouted doing a victory pose, he was standing with his chest puffed out, and his fists on his hips. "How much did you eat?" Pikachu asked. "Over 10 pounds." I explained. Pikachu's eyes widened so much. "How did you do that?" Pikachu asked while stunned at Ben's eating skills. "I don't know, I was hungwy!" Ben explained.

"Guess who dated last night and got laid? Oops. Ben might want to not hear about this…" Rick said walking into the room. "Why not?" Pikachu asked. "Because little kids can't find out about those kind of things yet!" Rick yelled. "But all Pokemon are open to the subject." Pikachu explained. "Not for humans, it's considered 'rude' to talk about those sort of things in public." I told Pikachu. "Don't wowwy! I awweady know what youw tawking about!" Ben said.

Zapsy came in with a huge basket full of berries. "What did I miss?" Zapsy asked. "Everything." I said. Charmander screamed so we looked at him and a shadow was hovering over him and poured down from the ceiling. "WHAT IS THAT?" I screamed. "I DON'T KNOW!" Pikachu yelled. The shadow formed a Pokemon shape into a Gengar. "Got you good! HAHAHA!" Gengar was laughing his head off. "D-d-d-don't s-s-s-scare m-m-me l-like th-th-that!" Charmander kept stuttering with fear. "You should've seen your face! It was classic!" Gengar yelled. "I d–d-don't think I w-w-would've wanted to s-s-see it." Charmander stuttered. "You make me laugh kid, I like that. You got the opposite of guts. You have a yellow liver, Butterfrees in your stomach, lungs of steel, and apparently a weak bladder because you just wet yourself. A Pokemon like you is an easy target, I'll help you by giving you this." Gengar handed Charmander a weird slip of cloth with a stickman that has a dot on its face. "It's a cleanse tag. It keeps scary Pokemon away. Consider it a gift." Gengar explained. "Th-th-thanks." Charmander stuttered even more. "You might not want to stutter, it'll become a habit." Gengar said as he disappeared back into the shadows. "OK." Charmander said. "Do you feel safer?" I asked Charmander. "A little." He said back.

"Let's go explore more of the place." Pikachu suggested. We agreed and got out of the room and looked around, we ended up in the mess hall 6 times, the head office 3 times, our room 7 times, and the entrance 5 times. "This is like a huge maze… BELLSPROUT SERVICE!" I screamed and a bunch of Bellsprouts popped out of the wall. "What shall you need sir?" Bellsprout #1 asked. "We'd like a tour." I said. "That would be my specialty!" Bellsprout #2 said. "NO! IT'S MY SPECIALTY!" Bellsprout #3 screamed. "You childish Pokemon. IT'S MY SPECIALTY!" Bellsprout #6 yelled. "MINE!" "NO! MINE!" "LET ME HANDLE THIS ONE!" Soon all the Bellsprouts were fighting while leafs and acid flew everywhere. One Bellsprout stood there panting while the rest were knocked out. "How long… Should the tour be sir?" Bellsprout #8 panted. "The main places." I told him. "This… Way sir…" Bellsprout #8 panted even more. We had a two hour long tour and barely figured out where to go still, but we figured it out after three hours. "And that was the tour sir. Any questions?" Bellsprout#8 asked. Ben raised his hand but Pikachu tried to put it down. Unfortunately Bellsprout #8 noticed it. "Yes little boy?" "Whewe is the adoption woom? I wanna pway with kids my age! Big kids and gwown ups awe bowing to me." Ben asked. "Follow me sir." Bellsprout #8 replied.

So we followed him to a room filled with little kids. I saw an Igglybuff, a Cleffa, a Togepi, and a Riolu. "Wook! Anothew kid is hewe!" Riolu yelled overjoyed. "It's a Pichu! It's soooooo cute!" Igglybuff screamed. "It's wike a wittle toy!" Cleffa said. "And is that all the question?" Bellsprout#8 asked. Riolu raised his hand. "Sir what is your question?" Bellsprout #8 asked. "I made a stinky." Riolu said. "I'll take care of it right away sir." Bellsprout #8 walked over to Riolu with a cloth to clean up the mess.

We all left except for Ben. We went back to the room to sleep because it was already night time. The tour was way too long. As I was falling asleep Bellsprout #8 came in. "Do you wish me to fluff you pillow sir?" He asked. "No thanks." I replied. He just stood there silently, and it was a little creepy. "Can you please not just stand there it's kind of weird." I told him. "Sure thing sir." He said as he left the room. I was about to close my eye when he appeared right by me. "Want some water to help you sleep?" He asked. "No thanks I just want to sleep." I said. He left the room silently as I fell asleep. It was going to be a long week.

End of Chapter 11


	12. A Week as a Pokemon: The Usual : Day 3

Journey through Kanto –PART 12-

We left off from day 2…

I woke up and looked around, now that we know what's around here it got boring. Everyone else was gone so I went outside. I could hear Pikachu and Zapsy in the other hole. They were squealing. I decided to go back in the colony to find the others. I knew Ben was at daycare. But the rest I don't know.

I went to the mess hall and saw Charmander help the workers by heating up things with his fiery tail. Rick and Julie were talking to each other while eating at a table. Mankey was hyperventilating with anger because there were no muffins left. Clefairy was staring at a bunch of stones in the corner. Pidgey was hanging on the bird rest. And Pikachu and Zapsy were in the other hole 'doing it'. I got some meat and asked what kind of meat it was. "It is beef sir." Bellsprout #65 replied. "Where would you get foreign ingredients like beef… and are those rice balls? How did you guys get these?" I asked. "We get them shipped from Water type Pokemon." Bellsprout #65 explained. I sat down to eat the foreign food.

"Hey Chase! Guess who got laid again? ME!" Pikachu exclaimed. "And how many times did you tell me this? 10? 12?" I asked. "Nope I told you 20 times actually." Pikachu corrected. "Even better." A Snorlax came over and scared me because it turned out that they are silent walkers. "Dude, can I have all your food please?" Snorlax begged. "Why would I give a stranger my food?" I asked. "Because I only ate a bunch of food and that's not enough." He complained. "Sure, I'm not very hungry anyways." I gave him my food and he even ate the plate. "Thanks dude!" The Snorlax walked off and asked someone else for food before passing out on top of 15 people.

Zapsy came in, whispered in Pikachu's ear. She giggled and so did he. They ran down the hallway giggling. I already knew what it was. I saw some of the kids from the daycare come in, including Ben. They saw the Snorlax and ran up to it and jumped all over on him. Snorlax paid no attention. The kids giggled at Snorlax's jiggling belly. "Hi Uncwe Chase!" Ben yelled walking over to me. "Uncle?" I asked. "It seemed wight." Ben explained. "Are you having fun?" I asked. "Yes we awe! I met a kid named Seth, he's a Wiowu! And I awso met Wuna! She's a Cweffa! Thewe's an iggwybuff named Bounce! And the wast one is Shewwy the Togepi!" Ben exclaimed. He looked nervous so I asked him what's wrong. He came up and whispered in my ear. "I think one of them has a cwush on me." Ben said nervously looking back to see Shelly wink at him and he blushed like crazy. "What do I do?" Ben asked. "First build a relationship, Get to know her. Then you become friends with her. When time is right you ask her what she thinks of you. If she loves you and you love her back you accept." I explained. "Thanks Uncwe Chase!" Ben ran off to Shelly and started up a conversation with her and she nodded her head and Ben did a joy dance. I think he did it right. "Uncwe Chase she did have a cwush on me! I have a potentiaw mate now!" Ben exclaimed to me. "A potential mate? That fast already? Also aren't baby Pokemon unable to mate?" I asked. "Actuawwy the mating pwocess is pwetty quick. Baby Pokemon have the inabiwity to have a baby, nothing about mating." Ben explained. "You just blew my mind into space and it exploded and scattered around, lost in space." I told him. "We bettew find it then!" Ben said searching for my mind through a window.

Later that night…

"Dinner time!" everyone screamed at they dug into a goo of meat. I poked it. "What's wrong sir?" Bellsprout #483 asked. "I'm not used to eating raw meat that was melted into goo…" I explained. "Don't worry sir, it's not raw, it was broiled on the flame of a helpful Charmander, cooled down from a jynx, then mushed by using the finest tenderizing moves like Pound, Megapunch, and razor leaf to cut it up." Bellsprout #483 explained. I took a bite and my eyes widened so wide. "Dude, what else is in this? I feel funny…" I said. "I do not know sir, I shall get Medic Chansey in here as quick as possible sir!" Bellsprout #483 replied while running off. "HAHAHA! That was so funny! You might know who I am by now so I'm coming out into view for you." A voice was coming from somewhere then I saw shadows pouring from the ceiling. "Gengar? You did this? WHAT DID YOU PUT IN IT?" I screamed. "Don't worry you'll just go through some horrifying hallucinations. That's all." Gengar explained as he liquefied into a shadow and slithered away. I saw pretty colors and lights. I even say a little bug talking to me, but then it grew fangs and bit me! "AAAAAAAAH! I screamed. I ran outside as a bunch of multicolored swirling people stare at me. Medic Chansey came in and looked like a circus clown. I never knew Medic Chansey would look like a clown. I passed out on the floor. I woke up in bed while everyone else was sleeping so I went back to sleep. "Dude, wake up, I want some food man! I'll pay you back! I heard Snorlax say. "No." I replied and I went to sleep.

End of Chapter 12


	13. A Week as a Pokemon: Daycare: Day 4

Journey through Kanto –PART 13-

We left off when I went to sleep on the 3rd day…

I woke up and looked around, no one was there so I got up and went to the mess hall. I saw the group there. Even Charmander was there. "Hey what's up?" I asked. "Nothing, what about you?" Pikachu asked. "I'm kind of bored." I complained. "Me too." Pikachu replied. "We're all bored. It makes me so angry!" Mankey snarled at me.

"BELLSPROUT SERVICE!" I called out. A bunch of Bellsprouts came out of the wall. "May I help you sir?" Bellsprout #5691 asked. "Is there anything we can do because we're bored!" I complained more. "There are some jobs if you would like to participate in any sir." Bellsprout #9472 answered. "What jobs are they?" Zapsy asked. "They are Bellsprout service, Maintenance, Cooks, Guards, Teaching, Exploring, Battling Trainer, Supplies, and Daycare Volunteer Work sir." Bellsprout #10567 told me. "If we choose the daycare we can be with Ben." Pikachu exclaimed. "We'd like to volunteer for the daycare." We replied. Mankey chose battling trainer, Charmander chose cooking, Pidgey chose supplies, Butterfree chose maintenance, Rick and Julie chose Bellsprout service, and the rest of us chose the daycare.

At the daycare we recognized some of the kids, some were new here. "Daddy! You'we hewe!" Ben yelled. "That's youw daddy?" Seth asked. "Ya that's my daddy! Isn't he coow?" Ben asked. "He's diffewent fwom you." Luna commented. "Well isn't that the cutest little Cleffa I've ever seen!" Clefairy squealed as she ran over to Luna and hugged her like a teddy bear. I saw a Cubone sitting in the corner, he seemed sad. "Who's that?" I asked pointing towards the Cubone. "That's Skele, he doesn't interact much with the others considering he's a Cubone." A Lopunny behind me said. "Are you the teacher?" I asked. "Why yes I am. My name is Mrs. Tall." Mrs. Tall replied. "So why isn't he very social?" I Zapsy asked Mrs. Tall. "He has a lonely nature, Cubones are considered the lonely Pokemon because their moms die from birth, and they wear their mother's skull, weirdly though they're still alive. But his mom died." She replied. "So if they die, why are they alive?" I asked. "I have no clue, maybe they have two lives." She guessed. "Maybe they also have two sets of skulls too." I said. I looked at the Skele.

I walked over to him at sat down. "Why are you sad?" I asked. "I don't wanna talk about it! It's too sad! I want my momma to be alive!" Cubone whimpered. "There are many Pokemon who had dead mothers." I said. "R-really? Do you think so?" Skele asked. "I don't think so, I know so. Pikachu come over here!" I commanded. "What do you want?" Pikachu asked. "Please explain how it's not only him whose mother died." I told him. "There are many Pokemon who have dead moms. Like me. She drowned in a lake, she was caught on a branch. She couldn't escape in time… My dad was lost when he went to go look for food, I never saw him since." Pikachu explained to Skele. "That's so sad. Did you look for your dad?" Skele asked Pikachu. "I tried but he was gone. I don't know what happened, I asked some Pokemon if they knew where he went. They said he traveled north, I don't know how he flew, they said he looked like he was not walking right, he looked like a puppet without strings. I was devastated and raised by another family." Pikachu said to Skele. "I shouldn't cry over my own mother, there are other Pokemon too. How could I be so selfish?" Cubone wept. "Same with me, I worried for my parents instead of other people's problems." Pikachu explained.

Skele got up and walked over to the others and was shy about it at first but got the courage to talk to them. "Bedtime!" Mrs. Tall exclaimed. "Late already?" I asked. We went back to our room and went to sleep. I feel like there's a person near me trying to thank me but no one is there, I went to sleep even though it was hard to do. There was work to do tomorrow.

End of Chapter 13


End file.
